


Thicker than water

by broadwayqueer



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayqueer/pseuds/broadwayqueer
Summary: Both Elizabeth and Cathy want to repair their relationship the second time around. However, will their past get in the way?





	Thicker than water

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the genius sparklez112  
“Thicker then Water”, coming from the saying: “The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.” This basically means that the bonds we form with others can be stronger then our blood family ties, which related to how Lizzie is closer to Parr than Henry. 
> 
> This is also a quite late birthday present for my good friend Sophie. Sorry my dumbass forgot to do it earlier but I hope you like it!!!!

Life was great. It has been about a month since the queens children had come back and the 6 queens were happier than ever. The mothers were all ecstatic that they had their pride and joy back to experience this new life with them. Even Anna and Katherine were happier having the children around. They had both become like an aunt or big sister to the young ones, showering them in presents and their affection.

You’d imagine that Cathy and Elizabeth would be quite close with both of them having a close relationship with Anne and knowing each other very well in their past life, but in reality they weren’t especially close their second time around. 

Cathy was still dealing with the guilt over how she dealt with the situation between her husband and the young girl. She was so blinded and influenced by love she sent away the girl who was like a daughter to her because her husband was abusing the girl. Looking back on it the curly haired queen questions her sanity back then. What was she thinking blaming her husbands idiocy on Elizabeth? She wanted more than anything to go to Lizzie, wrap her up in a big hug and apologize profusely for everything she did that caused her harm. But she couldn’t do that. It was clear that the redheaded girl would rightly hold a grudge against her and she didn’t want to scare away the girl once again.

Elizabeth however couldn’t feel more different. She desperately wanted to be close to the surviving queen once more. In her mind Cathy still hated her for what happened between her and Thomas Seymour. As much as she had resented the queen who sent her away, that didn’t last for long. Her mother was so happy with Catherine and she could see how much Cathy loved her girlfriend, it made her want to get back to how things were before.

So that’s what she did.

It was Cathy's day off and she was at home with Lizzie and Mae. Edward had joined the queens and decided to watch the show that afternoon and Mary went out into town to shop with a friend she had made. When Mae was finally asleep Elizabeth decided to take action.

She cautiously made her way down the stairs and into the dining room where the older woman was working diligently on the computer. She lightly knocked on the doorframe to get permission to come in the room. It was obviously a shared place in the house but with Cathy working it seemed as an invasion of privacy.

“Hey Lizzie, what’s up?” The curly haired queen stopped typing and looked up at the girl standing against the wall.

“Can I come in?” The redheaded girl was trying so hard to maintain a somewhat confident exterior and not let the mess of nerves she was underneath poke through. 

Cathy closed her computer, set her papers aside and used her foot to push the chair beside her, signalling for Elizabeth to take a seat. “Of course! What’s up kiddo?”

Lizzie sat down on the chair, folding her legs underneath her before shyly looking up at the woman across from her. “I was wondering if we could talk. About us.”

If anyone had been observing, it was obvious how much the older queens face paled as she realized exactly what they were about to address.

“I know it’s an awkward topic but I just want to say I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. I completely understand why you sent me away and I hold nothing against you, but I think-”

“Wait you think this is your fault?” Cathy asked in a small, broken voice.

Elizabeth stared at her dumbfounded. The woman in front of her was always presenting herself as the strong one. The young girl never saw her cry before, but here she was breaking down right in front of her eyes.

“It’s ok. You were married to your true love, I had no place to take that away from you. I’m really sorry Catherine, I hope you can forget what happened between us. I would like to return to how we were before, good friends.” Realizing what she said she went to make amends quickly, her confident facade slowly falling as she spoke faster and less eloquent. “Sorry, I mean that it would be nice if we could not be so distant with each other anymore because I really enjoy your company and it would be nice to have-”

“No.”

Lizzie looked up, tears starting to form in her eyes now. She should have known what she did was an inexcusable mistake. She shouldn’t have gotten her hopes up that there was a chance they could get their relationship back on track. As Elizabeth was blurred by her thoughts and the new found tears in her eyes, she didn’t see Cathy kneel in front of her until her voice spoke once more.

“No. We can’t repair our relationship like this. I can’t have you thinking that what he did- what I did, was your fault.” Catherines voice was shaking and tears were rolling down her cheeks as she reached up to gently catch the young girls tears with her thumb. She gently guided her chin upwards so they were looking eye to eye. “Elizabeth, look at me. I don’t want you to blame yourself. I sent you away because I was jealous and I thought he loved me. Just because I was blinded it didn’t give me the right to hurt you. I so wish I could go back in time and do something, do anything that would have made you not suffer like you did. I’m the one who’s sorry love, if you could ever forgive me I would love to be close again. Contrary to many peoples beliefs I have missed you dearly. You are such an intelligent young girl, you didn’t deserve any of this. I don’t know if you can forgive me but I would love to be close again.” 

They were both crying at this point. Elizabeth's thoughts were crashing down around her and Cathy's guilt had built up even higher but there they were, crying in eachothers arms. 

“Can we please just put everything behind us?” the redhead said as she pulled back slightly. “I miss you.”

The older woman reached to wipe her own tears before grabbing the girls hands into her own. “Of course love. It would be an absolute honour.” 

So that’s what they did. The first thing Cathy did was brought the young girl onto her lap and opened the computer. “Would you like to read one of the stories I’ve been working on?” 

Lizzie squealed with delight as she was lifted onto the woman's lap and stared intently at the computer screen as the queen pulled up a file of writing. “What’s it about Cathy?” 

“You’ll just have to see won’t you?” she said, booping her nose lightly. 

The story Catherine chose was one about an intelligent young girl who used her smarts to help her family. It was a moderately long piece, but the ever fast reader finished it in 5 minutes and looked up in shock. 

“That was soooo good! Can I read more?” she was bouncing with a childish excitement as she turned to face Cathy.

“Of course love, I’m glad you liked it. Let me just-”

She was cut off by a cry coming from upstairs. The tiny voice called out “MAMA” 

Parr looked apologetically at the girl in her lap. “Sorry Lizzie, mama duty calls. You’re welcome to come with me though, you know how Mae loves you.”

So they walked up the stairs hand in hand to the room shared by Cathy, Anne and Mae to sooth the youngest girls cries.

Elizabeth hovered awkwardly at the door frame as she watched the curly haired queen go pick up and comfort her daughter. She was thinking of leaving, not wanting to take Catherines time away from her daughter, but she was beckongned over to the bed by the pair.

“Lizzie!” the young girl squealed and the redhead took the child into her lap and bounced her slightly.

The child was obviously still tired by the way that she yawned and rubbed her eyes with balled fists trying to keep her eyes open.

“Ok love I think we need to go back to bed” Cathy said, picking her daughter up into her arms before laying her down on the bed. “Mama’s tired as well so I think I might join you.” As she lay down beside her daughter she looked over to her girlfriends kid with a warm smile. “Lizzie honey, you are more than welcome to stay with us or you could go off and do whatever. It’s up to you.”

Elizabeth thought for a moment before going over to the bed and snuggling up against the older woman and bringing Mae close to her.

The curly haired queen looked down at the two girls that were next to her with a fond smile. She was eternally grateful to have her Mae back with her in their new life, but she was also thankful to have the girl that was like a daughter to her back as well. Today was a big, emotional step in their relationship but she was glad that they could get back to being close once more. 

Cathy leaned over to give her already asleep daughter a kiss on her forehead before kissing Elizabeth on the forehead as well. She pushed a strand of hair behind the girls ear before whispering “I’m so proud of you Lizzie. I hope you know that I have and will always love you.”

The redhead girl was close too close to sleep to form a better answer than “I love you too” before rolling over and hugging the woman close, falling asleep with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I’ll have another oneshot coming soon and then hopefully chapter 8 of chosen family!
> 
> I’m @jane_cant_dance on Instagram :)


End file.
